Everything’s Not Awesome…(Yet!)
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: It’s the day that Cliffjumper passed, and Arcee is not in a good mood. But when she lashes her anger on Smokescreen, he runs off and she realizes she took it too far. Can she and Optimus find him and convince him that Arcee’s sorry, and put a smile on his face again? Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Yaaay!! Another Oppy and Smokey story!**

**Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Thank you so much for this idea! You always come up with the best and cutest ideas for me to write, and I greatly appreciate it! This story's for you! Hope u like it!**

**WARNING: Extremely cute and adorable fluff! May cause cavities and/or teeth to rot and fall out due to extreme sweetness. Have your dentist on speed dial for this. Do not operate any heavy machinery afterwards! Seriously...don't! Read at your own risk of dying of cuteness overload!**

**Another warning: sad, emotional moments in here will hit u right in the feels.**

**Everything's Not Awesome...(Yet!)**

It was that day again. That day; the one day Arcee dreaded to wake up to: the day that her very close friend, Cliffjumper, went offline.

She hated thinking back to that day. She hated going to sleep that night knowing that she would never see him again. But most of all, she hated and despised the one who ended his life so quickly: Starscream.

As much as she wanted to offline him herself whenever he was in front of her, something in her spark prevented her from doing so. She often thought back to what Optimus Prime used to say, "Vengeance will never solve anything; it just leads to more pain."

She would never want the others to see her end the life of a Decepticon, especially Bumblebee. That one time where she almost lost it, where she was ready to end her pain, and finally end the Con's life...she stopped herself. And it was all becuase of the young scout she saw who was looking at her with sad, terrified optics. It was at that moment that she realized that Optimus was right; vengeance leads to more pain. And it was because of that one quote that prevented her from making the decision of offlining Starscream.

The moment she woke up, Arcee felt a huge wave of sadness wash over her. It felt like a dark cloud was hovering over her. She sadly glanced and brushed her fingers over a framed photo on her nightstand. It was a photo of her and Cliffjumper, standing next to each other and smiling. She faintly smiled as she remembered their first picture of their first time on planet Earth.

But her smile quickly vanished as tears quickly sprung to her optics. She missed Cliffjumper with all her spark, and would do anything to get him back.

Arcee quickly wiped her tears. "No...Don't you dare cry today," she scolded herself. "You know he wouldn't want to see you like that."

With a sad sigh, she left her room to go and join the other Autobots in the refueling lounge. She stood outside the doorway, hearing everyone talking and laughing. How could everyone just be so happy, and act like nothing happened? she wondered.

She forced a smile on her face as she walked in. The Autobots cheerfully greeted her.

"Good morning, Arcee!"

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Whoa! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth," Smokescreen joked. He leaned a little closer to her and squinted. "Wow. You look horrible! Did you even recharge last night?"

Arcee rolled her optics. "Gee thanks for the compliment," she replied sarcastically. "And no, I didn't get any recharge last night." She went to the cabinets to get herself some Energon.

Wheeljack rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's okay, Cee. We all know you've had a rough night, and we're here for you. You don't have to be so sad today."

Arcee lowered her helm. "I have every right to be sad today."

"Wait, why? What's today?" Smokescreen curiously asked.

"None of your business," Arcee snapped.

"I just wanted to know." Smokescreen faced the Autobots. "Seriously guys, what's Arcee bugging about? And what's so sad about today?"

The Autobots exchanged glances at each other. It was hard enough to bring up this particular subject. But to talk about it in front of Arcee?

Wheeljack sighed. "Look kid, today's a really personal day for Arcee. Someone she knew very much has left us."

"Who?"

"His name was Cliffjumper, and he was a very valued member of this team...and to Arcee. They were very close friends."

"Well if you say he left...then when will he return?"

Wheeljack felt Arcee tense up when Smokescreen said that. "Arcee doesn't really like to talk about it," he said quickly.

"Neither do we," said Bulkhead. He sighed sadly. "He just left so soon. And now...now he's never coming back."

"What? Really?" Everyone nodded. Smokescreen frowned. "Man, what a jerk! How can a valued member of this team just suddenly decide to quit out on you guys? You guys are awesome! And Arcee," he turned to the female Autobot. "How can he just leave you? You guys were close, right? If he just left you like that, he wasn't a really good friend. Don't worry, I know what it's like to lose a friendship. But you'll get over it. There's plenty of other friends out there, you know? And plus, you've got a whole group of friends right here, see? So there's no reason why you should be fretting over this...especially over someone who didn't really care for you in the first place."

The room immediately grew silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stood there, mouths agape, at what Smokescreen just said, especially Arcee. She had a shocked and hurt expression on her face.

Smokescreen saw everyone's horrified glances. "What?"

Suddenly, Arcee just lost it. "Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea what I've been through?!"

Smokescreen took a step back. "Whoa, calm down. I told you, I know what's it like to—"

"No you don't know anything!" Arcee interrupted. "You don't know how I feel, and you never will! I just lost a very close friend, and you're telling me it's no big deal and that I should get over it?!"

"Well...I don't know why you're making a big deal about this."

Arcee leaned in close to his face. Wheeljack and Bumblebee tried to gently pull her back, but she angrily swatted them away. "You wanna know what the big deal is here?" Smokescreen hesitantly nodded. "The big deal, is that Cliffjumper is gone! He's gone as in...offline! If you would have known that sooner, you wouldn't have made me feel worse!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that—"

"You didn't know? Well here's a tip for your tiny mind processor: some things should never be asked! I was just fine when you had to butt in with your stupid conversation! Why couldn't you just shut your mouth so you wouldn't have to make things worse for me?! In fact, that's all you do: you just mess up! You mess up everything, Smokescreen! And you make everyone feel worse with your presence!" Hot angry tears spilled down Arcee's optics, but she still kept yelling.

"I can't believe you would disrespect a close fallen comrade! But do you ever think about those around you? No! You never do! All you do is mess everything up for everyone! And now for me! You do nothing good for this team! All you do is drag everyone down! So thanks a lot! Thanks for nothing!" She wiped her tears and choked on a sob. She glared at Smokescreen through her angry tear filled optics.

"You just love to ruin everyone's day, don't you. Especially me! Y-Your _worthless,_" she hissed. She jabbed him hard on his chest. "You mean _nothing _to me. What good does this team have with someone like you? Your worthless to this team! In fact, you shouldn't even _be _on this team! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE AN AUTOBOT! YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!"

Arcee collapsed on the floor, sobbing quietly. He hugged herself as tears continued to drip from her optics. She suddenly got up and quickly left the lounge, heading straight for her room. She slammed the door behind her.

Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst. It took a moment for them to realize what just happened. They all looked at Smokescreen, who looked like he was going to cry any moment. His optics flooded with tears of hurt, his lip trembled, and his door wings were flattened against his back. He stood there frozen, unable to move.

_"Smokescreen?" _No response. _"Smokey? It's okay," _Bumblebee reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Smokescreen backed away from him. Without another word, he quickly spun around and dashed out of the lounge. _"Smokescreen, wait!"_

Bee was about to go after him, but Wheeljack held him back. "Leave him, Bee. He needs some alone time. He'll come around when he feels better."

They all perked up when they heard the familiar footsteps of their leader rush in. "What happened?" Optimus asked. "I was just finishing up loading the spare Energon cubes in our storage closet when I heard shouting. Is everything okay?"

Ratchet sighed. "Actually, no. Everything's not fine, Optimus. Arcee snapped at Smokescreen when he was mentioning Cliffjumper. She felt offended because she thought Smokescreen was disrespecting him."

"Was he?" The four mechs shook their helms.

"No he wasn't," said Bulkhead. "He didn't know that Cliffjumper...went offline. Arcee got the wrong idea, and that's what caused her to snap. Thankfully, she didn't physically hurt Smokescreen. But she did say a bunch of awful, hurtful things to him."

_"Please don't blame Smokescreen, Optimus," _Bee bleeped. _"He didn't know about what happened to Cliffjumper. He didn't mean to accidentally hurt Arcee. And now, he just ran off."_

Optimus nodded understandingly. "I see...Where is Smokescreen now?" They all shrugged.

"I don't know," said Wheeljack. "He didn't say. He just took off, almost bursting into tears. Maybe he's in his room."

"Very well. I need you four to keep an optic out for Smokescreen, in case you do see him. I will find him and talk to him myself. And then I will talk to Arcee as well. We will sort this mess out together." The Autobots nodded.

Optimus went to Smokescreen's room first, thinking he'd be there. But when he slid the door open, he was surprised to see his berth empty. If he wasn't in his room, where could he be?

Prime searched all over the base, but he couldn't find the youngling. It was getting close to evening, and Optimus was starting to get worried. He tried contacting Smokescreen over com link, but he wouldn't answer.

"Ratchet?" he asked, walking back to the main hangar.

"Any sign of him?"

"No, and I have searched everywhere. I just don't know where he could have gone."

"Well he couldn't have gone far. Let me see if I can locate him." Ratchet turned to the monitors. After several long minutes, his optics lit up. "Found him!"

"Where is he?"

"It looks like...he is ten miles away from the base. He's right beside the canyon."

Optimus studied the coordinates. "Thank you Ratchet. I will go after him, but I may need your assistance with the ground bridge."

Ratchet nodded. "No worries, Optimus. I will have the ground bridge ready. Just contact me when you need me to open a bridge."

**Miles away from the Autobot base**

Smokescreen wanted to get as far away from the base as possible. But he eventually pulled over to the edge of a nearby canyon. He could no longer drive any farther because he felt like he was going to cry. He transformed and sat on the edge, letting his legs dangle from the cliff.

Unable to kept it together, he started sobbing loudly. He was glad he was alone so no one would see him cry. Rivers of tears poured from optics as he angrily slammed his hands on the ground, creating small dust clouds that swirled around his armor. He buried his face in his arms, and leaned his helm against his knees.

Arcee's wretched words kept echoing in his audio receptors. _'Why couldn't you just shut your mouth?! You mess up everything! All you do is mess up! You do nothing good for this team! You drag everyone down! You're worthless! You shouldn't even _be _an Autobot!'_

Smokescreen had never received such hurtful words before. It made him have second thoughts about being on Team Prime. Was she right? he thought. Was he really just a heavy weight dragging the team down?

Either way, he didn't care. He just didn't want to return to the base. Ever. What was the point? Everyone would be convinced by Arcee's words and believe her.

But he was mostly afraid to return to base. He didn't want to face Arcee again. He just wanted to be alone.

Smokescreen sat there, continuing to cry until he heard a ground bridge appear. He looked up with teary optics to see Optimus Prime. He came over and knelt down to his level. "Smokescreen? What are you doing all the way out here? Why did you leave the base?"

Smokescreen didn't answer. Somehow, seeing the face of his leader just made him want to cry more. He turned his helm away and emitted sorrowful whimpers and sobs. "G-Go away. Just leave me alone..."

Looking a bit closer, Optimus noticed how Smokescreen was covered in dirt and grime, no doubt from sitting on the desert floor for a while. "Smokescreen, you had me very worried when you left the base all by yourself. You could've gotten yourself hurt, or worse. Don't you ever leave the base again, do you understand?" Again, Smokescreen did not answer. He just stared down at his lap, and continued to softly cry.

"Oh Smokescreen, come here." Optimus wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. Smokescreen leaned against Prime's chest and hugged him back. "Did you run off because of Arcee?"

At the mention of her name, Smokescreen clung tighter to his armor and wailed loudly. He buried his face in Prime's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Optimus could feel the hot tears drip on his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I didn't mean to upset you, little one. I just need to know exactly what happened." Optimus rubbed his back soothingly. "Just tell me what happened."

"Sh-She told me I w-was...w-worthless! T-That I can't do anything r-right! A-And she even told m-me that...that I shouldn't e-even _be _an Autobot..!" Smokescreen pulled away from Optimus. "I-I'm sorry! I...I didn't know a-about Cliffjumper! I...I didn't m-mean to make it w-worse! I'm sorry..!"

He felt Optimus wrap his arms around him again. "No, no, it's okay. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did! I-I did everything wrong!"

"No you didn't. You didn't know about Cliffjumper. And I know you didn't mean to accidentally hurt Arcee. It's okay, we will get this sorted out." Smokescreen whined and continued to cry.

Optimus sighed, and kept rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Little one, please stop crying. I need to get you back to base. It is dangerous to be out here all alone."

Smokescreen shook his helm. "No! I don't wanna go back there!"

"Smokescreen, it's okay."

"No it's not!"

He continued to cry in Prime's chest. No matter what his leader said, Smokescreen's optics continued to drip with endless tears. Finally, Optimus decided not to say anything since he didn't want to upset him any further. He just sat there holding the crying youngling, gently pressing his helm against his chest so Smokescreen could listen to his gentle spark beat.

For almost an hour, the two Autobots sat in silence, wrapped in each other's embrace. The only sounds that broke the silence were Smokescreen's sorrowful whimpers and sobs. Optimus kept stroking his back and shoulder blades until finally, Smokescreen managed to stop crying. He only emitted soft whimpers and hiccups.

Realizing how late it was, Optimus com linked Ratchet to open a ground bridge for them. "Optimus, is Smokescreen alright?" he heard Ratchet ask.

"I'm not sure," he answered, picking the youngling up. "He didn't answer when I asked. Could you take a look at him please? Just to make sure nothing is wrong?"

"Of course."

When they arrived at the base, Optimus took Smokescreen to the med bay to get examined. As Ratchet was scanning him over, Prime excused himself. "I need to speak with Arcee," he said.

"Go ahead. I will let you know when I'm finished."

Optimus went to Arcee's room, and knocked not so gently on the door. "Arcee, open up. We need to talk."

Numerous times, Arcee was apologizing for her unnecessary hurtful behavior while Prime scolded her. She felt absolutely devastated at what she said to the young Autobot. She didn't mean a single word she said.

"I'm sorry," she said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You have every right to be mad at me, Optimus. I was just...so upset at that time, that I let my anger cloud my vision. It wasn't until I saw Smokescreen's face that I felt terrible about what I said. I didn't mean anything I said to him. Not a single word. I'm sorry. I'll go apologize to him myself."

"I expect you to make things right with you and Smokescreen," said Optimus. "But not right now. He is still too upset to talk. Perhaps tomorrow morning."

Arcee nodded. "Okay then. And again Optimus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all of this."

"I know you didn't. But either way, why would do something like this? I know you are upset about Cliffjumper, but that still doesn't give you an excuse to say hurtful things to your team members."

"I know...and I'm sorry."

Optimus received a com link message from Ratchet. He responded right away. "Yes Ratchet, I will be there right away."

In the med bay, Ratchet was starting to get concerned for Smokescreen. He hadn't spoke or showed any sign of emotion. His optics looked dull, and didn't shine as bright as before. His optics almost looked...lifeless.

"How is Smokescreen?" Prime asked as soon as he walked in. Ratchet pulled him aside.

"He's fine. Just a little sore in his throat and his helm. Mostly from crying earlier, but he'll be fine. I gave him some Energon already, but..." He glanced at the young bot, who sat with an empty expression on his face. "I'm a little concerned for him. He hasn't moved or spoken to me since you brought him in. Whatever Arcee said to him must have really gotten to his mind processor."

Optimus walked up to the young bot. He stared down into his lap with a sad, empty expression. "Smokescreen? Young one, it's me," he said gently, shaking his shoulder.

But he got no response. He didn't even look up.

Prime noticed how Smokescreen's armor was still dirty. "Ratchet, may I borrow some cleaning fluid? I need to get him cleaned up."

"Go ahead," Ratchet said, handing him a bottle of cleansing fluid. "Maybe he'll finally snap out of this depressed state. I've never seen him so depressed before."

As Optimus carried Smokescreen to the wash racks, he still made no effort to talk. Optimus was even more surprised that he didn't even laugh or giggle when he was cleaning the dirt off him, as he brushed over some of his ticklish spots. Smokescreen's optics seemed so emotionless the whole time.

After the quick bath, Optimus knew it was getting close to recharging time. Instead of taking Smokescreen to his room, Prime carried him to his own room. Not only did he want to keep an optic on him since he was in this depressed state, but he also thought that letting him sleep with him would hopefully make him snap out of this state.

As soon as Optimus laid down on his berth, Smokescreen immediately cuddled up against him. His door wings were still flat against his back, and his once bright blue optics seemed to have lost that happy sparkle.

"It's okay, Smokescreen," he whispered to him, petting his helm. "Things will be better tomorrow, I promise." He reached to turn the lights out in his room. But the moment Smokescreen felt Prime shift away from him, he grabbed onto his arm and whimpered.

Optimus stopped and looked back at the youngling. "What's wrong, little one? I am just going to turn off the lights."

Smokescreen cling tighter to his arm. "N-No. Please...don't leave..!" he whispered loudly.

Prime quickly turned off the lights. He let Smokescreen climb up and lay down on his chest. "It's okay, Smokescreen. I won't leave you. I'm right here for you." He continued to stroke his back and door wings, cooing soothing words softly in his audio receptor.

As much as Smokescreen wanted to fall into recharge, his mind processor kept replaying the whole incident over and over. He could still hear Arcee's words in his mind. He wanted them to go away, but those words still echoed inside.

Smokescreen started to softly cry again. He felt Optimus stroke his back again, trying to get him to calm down. He then felt Prime gently press his helm against his chest so he could hear his spark beat.

The youngling snuggled against his chest, enjoying the warmth emitting from his leader's spark. Arcee's words were starting to fade and were replaced by Optimus' gentle and soothing words.

Smokescreen finally managed to calm down with the soothing touches and words. His leader's gentle spark beat comforted him very much. The soft rhythmic sound eventually made him fall asleep...

**Early the next morning**

Smokescreen awoke the next morning hearing muffled voices in the room. He felt something soft and warm was draped over him. He opened his optics a little to see that he was covered with his thermal blanket. His audio receptors perked up when he heard Optimus softly talk to someone else. When he opened his optics to see who he was talking to, his optics widened and he right away hid his face in Prime's chest.

"Oh, he's awake," he heard Optimus say.

Smokescreen did not want to lift his helm because Arcee was also in the room. _What's she doing here? _he thought furiously.

Arcee could sense the hesitation and anger from him. Her face was saddened as Smokescreen wanted to avoid her. "Maybe I'll come back later," she whispered to Optimus. "I feel like he wants to run me over in his vehicle mode right now. I'll leave you two alone."

Optimus nodded and patted Smokescreen's back. "That's fine. I needed to talk to him alone anyway. Be sure to close the door on the way out." He looked down at the young bot. "Smokescreen, I spoke with Arcee yesterday and she regrets her actions towards you. She apologizes for the way she treated you the other day. She didn't mean it."

_Of course she did, _Smokescreen thought to himself. Angry tears sprung to his optics again. _She meant what she said. I bet she doesn't regret anything._

"She was just so upset about losing Cliffjumper the other day," he heard Prime continued. "She never meant to snap at you. And now she just wants to make things right between the two of you."

_No she doesn't. And she never will. All the 'I'm sorrys' in the world won't change what she did to me._

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Smokescreen? Were you listening?"

Smokescreen shut his optics as he felt the tears again. "Sh-She doesn't regret anything," he said quietly. "She h-hurt me the other day...And now I can't get o-over it..!"

"Smokescreen, don't say that," Prime said firmly yet gently. "Of course she regrets it. She regrets hurting you." He wrapped his arms around the young bot again. "Sometimes we say things to others that we don't mean because we are sad or upset. It happens to all of us, including me. In the midst of that moment, we are blinded by our anger and sadness, that we do not realize the things we are saying. Arcee feels terrible for what she did yesterday, she really does. And she is hoping that she can make it up to you somehow."

_Does she? Is she really sorry for what she said the other day? I don't know if I believe it._

"Everyone is worried about you, Smokescreen...including Arcee. She just wants to see you back to normal and smiling again."

_Since when does anyone care so much as to be worried for me? Even Arcee. Maybe he's just saying all that stuff just to make me feel better._

"And I am not in any way making this up just to make you feel better. It is the truth, and you need to believe it."

_Or I could be wrong. *sigh* But how can I just automatically forgive her? She hurt me. But then again, Optimus never lies. Does she really want to make things right with me?_

Optimus could see the confused expression on Smokescreen's face. He knew he was thinking it over in his helm. He waited patiently for him to answer.

"Is...Is it true?" he asked in a soft voice. "Is she really sorry?"

"Absolutely, Smokescreen. I know you may think that everything everyone says is true, but you mustn't think that way. Everyone on this team cares for you...even those who you think do not."

Smokescreen was starting to feel a bit better and hopeful. Optimus could see the happy sparkle return to his optics, but there was still doubt and his door wings were still lowered sadly behind his back.

"I...I don't know," he said hesitantly, laying his helm down on Prime's chest again. "How could she possibly make it up to me. I doubt anything could change my mind now."

"I thought you might say that," Optimus said. He sat up, making Smokescreen sit up as well. "Which is why we came up with a backup plan."

"Optimus please, I don't think you can—wait, what? What do you mean we?"

Prime ignored his question. "Smokescreen, I need you to do something for me. I want you to close your optics right now." Smokescreen gave him a confused stare. "Just do it. Trust me."

Smokescreen shut his optics again. He heard Optimus speak. "Now do not open them. I want you to imagine you are holding a stone in your hand." Smokescreen visioned holding a stone in his mind processor. "Now then, imagine that stone is all your pain and sorrow. Whatever happened yesterday, or the day before, even years before...it is all in that stone."

Smokescreen felt a lump in his throat as he remembered all the events from the previous day. In his mind, he was gripping the stone tightly, his hand slightly trembling.

"Now take that stone...and throw it."

"Throw it where?"

"Away."

Smokescreen face softened. Away? What did that mean? "I...I don't understand. What's this supposed to mean?"

"Smokescreen, listen to what I am about to tell you. When you throw that stone away, you throw all that pain and sorrow away. You leave it behind so you can move on. It will never bother you anymore as long as you leave it behind and keep moving forward. Understand?" The young bot nodded.

He envisioned himself standing tall on the edge of the roof of their base. He stared down at the stone again. All the pain, sorrow, and hurt was engraved on there. But now it was time to let it all go. With one swift move, he hurled it towards the horizon and saw it disappear forever. He opened his optics.

"Now what was that for?" he asked.

"To get you to feel better," Optimus answered. "You needed to understand that in order to move forward, you need to let go of the past, no matter how much hurt or suffering there was." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did that help?"

The youngling shrugged. "Kinda." He gasped when he felt Prime force him to lay down on the berth. "Now what?"

"I want to try something different," he said, grabbing his right ankle. "Smokescreen, have you ever had rubble stuck between your armor joints?"

"Um, yeah. Sometimes."

"How about underneath your pedes?"

"Yeah? But what does that have to do with—"

"It's annoying, isn't it?" Optimus interrupted. Smokescreen nodded. He wasn't sure what his leader was trying to do here. "Obviously you cannot continue your day with rubble or pebbles stuck under your pedes." While he was talking, Optimus carefully stroked a finger under Smokescreen's ped. He could feel his ankle twitch with every stroke. Smokescreen tried to hold back the growing grin.

_Oh no...not this again. Not here! Not now!_

"In order to continue, you must remove the pebble from your ped," He gently scratched under his ped. Smokescreen let out a muffled squeal. "and continue walking." He spidered his fingers under the surface. "Get the picture?" Smokescreen nodded with his optics closed. He was struggling not to giggle.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at him. "Are you sure about that? Because it looks to me like you are not even listening to me."

Smokescreen covered his mouth with his hands, emitting a few muffled giggles. It always made him laugh when Prime used that tone with him.

"Smokescreen, look at me when I am talking to you." The young bot opened his optics. "I want you to remember that, alright? Never let the past hurt you. You are stronger than that." Again, while he was talking, he spidered his fingers across Smokescreen's belly. How could he listen and take him seriously when he was tickling him?

Optimus himself smiled as the happy sparkle reappeared in Smokescreen's optics. He wanted to see him smile again, hear the sweet sound of his adorable laughter. So he made his next move.

He leaned close to his audio receptor. "And I don't ever want to see you in such a depressed state again. It pains me and the others to see you so sad. So please...can you smile for me again?"

Smokescreen softly giggled as he felt Prime's warm breath tickle his audio receptor and neck. Hearing his soft sweet giggles again pleased Optimus, but he wanted it to continue. So he leaned further to gently nuzzle the side of his neck. Smokescreen giggled harder, and scrunched up his shoulder.

Optimus pulled away from him. "Smokescreen, as your leader, it is my duty to make sure you are feeling a hundred percent. I will not tolerate any sad Autobots in this base. Which is why I will now personally make you feel better myself."

"H-How are you going to do tha—AH!" Smokescreen yelped when Optimus dangled him on the edge of the berth. He held Smokescreen's legs in his lap so he wouldn't fall off. He jolted with a loud laugh as he felt servos slowly rake up and down his belly. He began laughing out loud in surprise.

"AHA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMUS, NO! NO-HO-HO-HO! I'M NO-HO-HO-HO-HOT IN THE MOOD TO BE TICKLED! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Since he was upside down and laughing, he didn't have the strength to sit up. All he could do was use his arms to cover his stomach, but that didn't help much because Prime just simply brushed his hands away.

"I haven't heard your adorable laugh in ages, Smokescreen," Optimus teased. "After all, this will make you feel much better. So continue to laugh for me, little one." He softly traced the patterns of his stomach plating, causing Smokescreen to giggle loudly.

"OPTIMUS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! S-STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"I would, but I am having too much fun to stop!" The playful leader picked him up in a cradling position, brought him up to his face, and began nuzzling his tummy.

"STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Smokescreen's giggling grew higher when Optimus' nuzzling turned to gentle stomach chomping. "AAAAAAH! NO, DON'T DO THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

Prime lifted his helm. "Smokescreen if you want me to stop, all you have to do is simply ask."

"C-CAN YOU PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE STOP?!"

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't quite understand."

"I-I SAID CAN YOU PLEASE—AAAAAAAAAHH!" Before he could finish, Optimus interrupted him by blowing hard on his belly. "NONONO STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Smokescreen was squirming around so much in his lap, that Prime decided to lay him down on the floor. But the youngling couldn't help it; he had a very ticklish tummy.

He sighed in relief when Optimus stopped. His cheek plates felt hot, and his optics were already a bit wet from laughing so hard.

Optimus noticed his tears of mirth so he smiled sympathetically. "Ohh don't cry, little one. I will make the pain go away. Watch." He pinned Smokescreen's arms next to his sides before leaning his helm down, and planting tiny ticklish kisses all over his tummy.

His spark nearly melted at the squeaky child-like giggles Smokescreen let out. Apparently, he couldn't stand this.

"EEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NONONONO DADDYYYYYY! THAT TICKLES! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

The moment he heard him unintentionally call him 'Daddy', Optimus' spark melted in his chest. He felt a wave of pride wash over him. And it made him want to continue. He released Smokescreen's arms.

"I understand you see me as a father to you, but I never thought you would want to call me 'Daddy.'" Realizing what he said before, Smokescreen blushed and hid his face behind his arms. "Oh it's okay, Smokescreen. I don't mind. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

When Smokescreen didn't make a move, Optimus smiled at him. "Do I need to convince you otherwise? Hm? Does Daddy need to make you laugh again?" He teased him the same way he would tease a sparkling. Smokescreen emitted muffled giggles from under his arms.

"S-Stop teasing me-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

He squeaked his surprise when he felt heavy weight on his legs. Peeking through his fingers, he saw Optimus had his legs pinned underneath his chest. When they locked optics for a brief second, Smokescreen quickly hid behind his arms again.

He squeaked again when he felt Optimus' lips gently nip at his belly. Since his legs were trapped underneath Prime's chest, he couldn't really move around much. But he didn't mind. In fact, he wanted Prime to continue!

Optimus noticed how Smokescreen wasn't struggling to get away from him. It seemed like he was enjoying the playful tickles to his tummy.

"Why aren't you trying to stop me, Smokescreen?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Do you like the little tickles I am giving you?"

Smokescreen only giggled and nodded. He had his optics shut the whole time so he couldn't see what Optimus was going to do to him next. But he quickly figured it out when he suddenly felt his whole stomach vibrate.

He shrieked and laughed his hardest as Optimus pressed his lips against his tummy and blew hard, while shaking his helm at the same time to increase the tickling feeling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! T-THAT TICKLES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!"

"Of course it does. It's supposed to, silly. Why, does it tickle when I do...this?" This time, Optimus pressed his lips and blew on this one spot on his mid-lower stomach—right where his bellybutton would be.

Smokescreen let out a shriek that almost made the Prime go deaf. He grasped onto Optimus' helm and laughed his hardest, accidentally pulling on his antennas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DADDYYYYYY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Optimus could feel Smokescreen's legs start to thrash around underneath him. He only stopped tickling him when Smokescreen pulled harder on his antenna.

"Ow. No pulling, Smokescreen," he said gently, prying his hands off the sides of his helm. He chuckled when he saw Smokescreen cover his belly. Now he was trying to get away from him; he was struggling to free his trapped legs.

"Trying to get away, aren't you? Oh no you're not!" Optimus pried his hands away, and leaned down to nip and make funny noises against his stomach.

Smokescreen couldn't stand the soft teasing tickling to his tummy. He finally freed his legs, but he didn't have the strength to run away so he scooted away from Prime.

"Where are you going, little one? I'm not finished with you." Smokescreen giggled sweetly at the playful tone Prime was using.

"B-But I am!" He quickly crawled towards the door. He managed to slide it open a little before Optimus grabbed him by his ankles. Smokescreen clawed at the floor, trying to pull himself away.

"Having trouble there?" Smokescreen looked up and saw Arcee standing in front of him.

"Arcee, h-help me!"

"Wish I could Smokescreen, but it looks like you're fine."

"No I'm not! You gotta help me! Optimus is trying to tickle me to—AH! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! Optimus, no!" Smokescreen jolted with loud giggles as he felt Prime gently tickle behind his knee joints. He yelped when Optimus pulled him back inside the room, and quickly shut the door.

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Well you thought wrong." As Optimus laid the youngling down on his back again, he kept cooing teasing words at him and wiggling his fingers towards his tummy.

Smokescreen hid his blushing face behind his thermal blanket. But that was a mistake since he also exposed his stomach. He giggled harder when he heard Optimus say, "Is this little one trying to hide from me? Daddy's going to get you, little one. Yes he is, yes he is!"

The youngling couldn't stop giggling at the playful teasing. He squealed adorably when Prime pretended to eat his belly again. His giggles were muffled through the folds of his blanket. "AAAAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

From outside, Arcee could hear Smokescreen's adorable laughter. And when she slid the door open to peek inside, she smiled when she saw the cute sight: Smokescreen being pinned down on the floor while Optimus Prime was cooing teasing words at him and blowing raspberries onto his tummy.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked, walking into the room.

"Go ahead," said Optimus, giving Smokescreen a chance to catch his breath. "He likes this, after all."

"HEE-HEE-HEE! N-NO I DO-HO-HO-HO-HON'T!" Smokescreen said through tear-filled optics.

Arcee knelt down, and petted Smokescreen's helm. "Consider this as my apology to you for the things I said the other day. This will be my way of making it up to you."

Smokescreen shuddered a few gasps as the tickling died down. He wiped his tears of mirth from his optics.

"Aww is he crying?" Arcee asked.

Optimus nodded. "I believe he is still sad from yesterday. Why don't we...cheer him up?"

"I'd love to."

Smokescreen optics widened. Having Optimus tickle him was torturous enough, but now Arcee? He nervously eyed the two Autobots.

"Oh, I know how to instantly cheer him up," he heard Arcee say. "Could you hold him down for me, Optimus?" Smokescreen squeaked when Prime pulled him down against the floor. He had him pinned down by his arms.

Arcee gave the young bot a playful smirk before leaning down to his stomach and saying, "I used to do this to Bee all the time when he was little, and he loved it. It always made him giggle to tears." Before Smokescreen could open his mouth to protest, Arcee started peppering his belly with those ticklish little kisses again.

Smokescreen emitted squeaky giggles, which was spark warming to both Arcee and Optimus. "AAAAIIIEEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO, PLEASE! HEE-HEE-HEE! T-THA-HA-HA-HAT'S TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Since he had his arms pinned down, Smokescreen couldn't protect his stomach or even wipe the tears falling from his optics. Optimus noticed, and used his thumbs to gently wipe his optics.

"No need to cry, little one," he said. "Arcee is just trying to apologize."

"Exactly. So do you forgive me now?" Arcee asked, lifting her helm from his stomach.

Still giggling, Smokescreen nodded behind closed optics. Tears of mirth were leaking from the corners.

"Aw he's still crying, Optimus," said Arcee.

"N-No I'm no-ho-hot! See?" Smokescreen frantically wiped his optics.

Prime sighed with a sympathetic smile. "Poor little one. It pains me to see him still sad and crying."

"I'm not crying! I was just laughing so hard, my optics started to water," said Smokescreen. Optimus and Arcee ignored him.

"Watch this, Arcee," Prime said, pinning Smokescreen's arms down again. His face dove down to gently nip at his tummy. Smokescreen immediately started giggling loudly. "Daddy's going to eat you up, little one! Yes I am! You're trying to get away, but you can't. I've got you now!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

Smokescreen shrieked adorably when Optimus blew on that one spot where his bellybutton was. "AAAAAAAAAH! NONONO DADDYYYYYYYY! PLEASE STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

Arcee's spark melted when she heard Smokescreen call Optimus 'Daddy'. She had to admit, they both looked so cute playing together like this. She never saw this rare playful side from the Autobot leader. But now that she had the chance, Arcee secretly took a picture for her memory banks.

"STOP, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!" Smokescreen was now becoming weak; his sides and stomach were aching from laughing so much.

Hearing his desperate plea, Optimus finally stopped and released him. He sat him up, and rubbed his back soothingly to help him calm down. "Take it easy, Smokescreen. Just breathe."

When he finally regained his strength, Smokescreen stood up. "You guys are cruel, you know that?"

Arcee laughed. "We were just trying to make you feel better. Especially me." She surprised Smokescreen with a hug. "Listen, I am so sorry for what I said to you the other day. I was just...so upset and angry that day, that I took it out on you even though you did nothing wrong. So don't think for a moment that the things I said were true. I never meant anything I said to you, not a single word. Believe me, Smokescreen. You really had me worried yesterday when you wouldn't talk to anyone."

She hugged him a bit tighter. "I know I may seem kinda...snippy at times, but I care for you. I-I really do."

Smokescreen hugged her back. "It's okay. I forgive you. And...I'm sorry. For saying all those things about...Cliffjumper. I-I'm so sorry! I didn't...I didn't know t-that—"

"Smokescreen, it's _okay,_" Arcee interrupted him. "You didn't know. So don't beat yourself up because of what happened." She released him and looked at his face. "We good now?"

The youngling nodded and smiled. "Yeah. We're cool."

"Good. 'Cause if not, I'd make you go through all that torture again." She playfully tickled his belly to make him giggle.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Smokescreen smiled at Optimus. "Thank you too, Optimus. That was probably the best, worst thing I ever experienced."

"Of course." Prime rubbed his helm. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Smokescreen suddenly crossed his arms. "Oh and by the way, the only reason you were able to pin me down and tickle me like that is 'cause I wasn't ready. Other than that, you would have _never _gotten me to laugh."

Optimus shook his helm with a smile at the youngling's overconfident tone. "Oh really? Well then, are you ready now?"

"For what?"

"This!" Optimus pinned him to his back again. He blew repeatedly on his tummy again, paying special attention to the metal plate where his bellybutton was.

Smokescreen laughed out loudly again since he was not ready for that surprise attack. He pushed on Prime's helm while kicking his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! OKAY, OKAY, STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Why should I?" Optimus spoke into his stomach. "You were being a sassy bot back there. And I do not tolerate any sassy bots."

"OKAY, I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I REGRET MY—HA-HA-HA—I REGRET MY SASS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" AAAAAAAAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

His giggles died down when Prime stopped. "Well then, I am glad that this incident is finally over, and we are all getting along again."

"Oh wait," Smokescreen said with a little gasp. "I almost forgot. Not all of us apologized to each other. Be right back." He dashed out of the room to find Bumblebee. He felt bad that he ran out on him when he was trying to comfort him yesterday.

Smokescreen went to his room to see if he was in there. Thankfully, he was. Smokescreen heard Bumblebee's cheerful bleeps and chirps from inside. It sounded like he was singing to himself.

"Bee?" Smokescreen slid the door open and stood by the doorway. He couldn't help but giggle at his Autobot friend because he was singing and dancing along to the Baby Shark song. The funny part? He had his headphones on and didn't see or hear Smokescreen at the door.

_"Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Baby Shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! Baby Shark!"_

Smokescreen walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Bumblebee jumped with a startled yelp.

_"AAAAH! Oh, Smokey! It's just you." _He quickly took off his headphones. _"Um...how much of that did you hear?"_

"Every word. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to come by and say...I'm sorry."

_"Sorry? For what?" _Bee asked, putting his headphones away.

"For running out on you. You were just trying to comfort me and make me feel better, you know? Sorry for ditching like a whimp."

_"Hey don't sweat it, Smokey. It's okay." _Bumblebee hugged his friend. _"Just remember that Arcee didn't mean all that nasty stuff she said."_

"No, I know."

_"Hey, did Optimus cheer you up afterwards?"_

Smokescreen sighed. "Very much. He even got Arcee to do the same! Oh Primus, those two almost made me pass out!"

_"Really? Tell me what happened!"_

Smokescreen began explaining in full detail how Optimus and Arcee nearly tickled him to death. He left out the part where he called Optimus 'Daddy' because he was embarrassed to say it out loud.

_"Wow. That sounds bad...and so much fun!" _Bumblebee said as he leaned his pedes against the wall next to his berth. Smokescreen sat on the berth next to him.

"I hate to admit it...but that _was _pretty fun."

They both turned their attention to the door when Optimus came in. He frowned when he saw Bee's pedes on the wall. "Bumblebee, pedes off the wall."

_"Sorry."_

"Alright you two, it's late. It's time to head into recharge. I do not want anyone sleeping in tomorrow." He gave both younglings a warm hug. Bumblebee suddenly tugged on Optimus' arm.

_"Hey, I want sweet kisses on my tummy, too," _he said with a whine. He shifted and laid on his berth, exposing his belly. _"Please?" _He gave Prime sad puppy optics.

Optimus chuckled. "Very well, little one."

Smokescreen stared in disbelief at Bee. "Why?"

_"Cause it's fun. And you're not the only one in this base who likes to play with Optimus. Besides," _he lowered his voice to a whisper. _"joke's on him 'cause I'm not even ticklish anymo—AH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! OPTIMUS, NO-HO-HO-HO! STOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Bumblebee let out squeaky clicks and giggles as his tummy was attacked with tiny, ticklish kisses. Optimus even sprinkled a few tickly kisses where his bellybutton was.

"Not ticklish, huh?" Smokescreen smirked at him.

_"I-I—HA-HA-HA—DIDN'T KNOW I WAS STILL—HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE—TICKLISH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Optimus switched to gently nipping at his belly before giving him a very ticklish raspberry. Bee let out a high-pitched trill and laughed loudly. He right away grasped Prime's antennas and pulled.

The leader plucked his fingers off his helm. "Ow. Why do you two always pull on my antenna while I'm doing that?" He petted both younglings' helms one last time before heading off back to his room.

"Well, I should probably head off to recharge myself," Smokescreen said, getting off the berth. "Good night, Bee." He glanced back with a confused stare as Bumblebee hugged his tummy and was still giggling.

_"I-I swear, even after he stops, you can still feel these...aftershock tickles."_

"I guess. But it's all in the mind, Bee. It'll wear off."

_"Whatever you say. Night, Smokey."_

As Smokescreen walked off to his room, he couldn't help but agree with Bumblebee. And even when he laid down to go into recharge, he giggled softly himself as he still felt a slight tickle inside his belly. Yes, he definitely slept with a smile on his face that night.

**THE END**

**AWWWWWW!! This was so cute and fun to write! I am in danger of all my teeth falling out due to extreme sweetness!**


End file.
